mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Xochipilli
thumb|Xochipilli representado en el códice BorgiaXochipilli era el dios del arte, los juegos, la belleza, el baile, las flores y las canciones en la mitología azteca. Su nombre contiene las palabra náhuatl xochitl ("flor") y pilli ("príncipe" o "niño"), por lo que su nombre significa "príncipe flor". Como patrón de la escritura y pintura, era llamado Chicomexochitl ("siete flores"), pero también podría ser referido como Macuilxochitl ("cinco flores"). Su hermana gemela era Xochiquetzal. Como uno de los dioses responsables de la fertilidad y la producción agricultora, se asociaba también con Tláloc (Dios de la lluvia) y Cinteotl. Xochipilli se corresponde con el dios del maíz tonsurado. Xochipilli también era el patrón de los homosexuales y los prostitutos, una función derivada posiblemente de su absorción por la civilización tolteca. Diaz del Castillo, Bernal. The True History of the Conquest of New Spain. Robert Bontine Cunninghame Graham, ed. Cambridge, Mass.: Library Reprints, 2008. ISBN 1-4227-8345-6; Trexler, Richard C. Sex and Conquest: Gendered Violence, Political Order, and the European Conquest of the Americas. Paperback ed. Ithaca, N.Y.: Cornell University Press, 1999. ISBN 0-8014-8482-0; Keen, Benjamin. The Aztec Image in Western Thought. Paperback ed. New Brunswick, N.J.: Rutgers University Press, 1991. ISBN 0-8135-1572-6; Idell, Albert. The Bernal Diaz Chronicles. New York: Doubleday, 1956. Mendelssohn, Kurt. Riddle of the Pyramids. Paperback ed. New York: Thames & Hudson Ltd., 1986. ISBN 0-500-27388-X; Estrada, Gabriel S. "An Aztec Two-Spirit Cosmology: Re-sounding Nahuatl Masculinities, Elders, Femininities, and Youth." Frontiers: A Journal of Women Studies. 24:2 & 3 (2003).Taylor, Clark L. "Legends, Syncretism, and Continuing Echoes of Homosexuality from Pre-Columbian and Colonial Mexico." In Male Homosexuality in Central and South America. Paperback ed. Stephen O. Murray, ed. San Francisco: Instituto Obregon, 1987. ISBN 0-942777-58-1 -->Greenberg, David. The Construction of Homosexuality. p. 165, Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 1990. ISBN 0-226-30628-3. Entre otros dioses, era representado llevando un talismán conocido como oyohualli que era un pendiente con forma de lágrima de madreperla. Estatua de Xochipilli thumb|Estatua de Xochipilli (Museo Nacional de Antropología de la Ciudad de México) A mediados del siglo XIX, se desenterró una estatua azteca de Xochipilli en la ladera del volcán Popocatépetl cerca de Tlalmanalco. La estatua es de una sola figura sentada en una base similar a un templo. Tanto la estatua como la base en la que se sienta están cubiertas de tallas de organismos sagrados y psicoactivos, incluyendo setas (Psilocybe aztecorum), tabaco (Nicotiana tabacum), Ololiúqui (Turbina corymbosa) sinicuichi (Heimia salicifolia), posiblemente cacahuaxochitl (Quararibea funebris) y otra flor no identificada. Conexión enteógena thumb|Xochipilli, terracota azteca. Museo Lombardo. Se ha sugerido que la estatua de Xochipilli representa una figura en la angustia del éxtasis enteogénico. La posición y expresión del cuerpo, en combinación con la clara representación de las plantas alucinógenas que se sabe que se usaban en contextos sagrados por los aztecas apoyan esta interpretación. Wasson dice: "Él es absorbido en temicxoch, "el sueño florido", como dicen los Náhua al describir la fascinante experiencia que sigue la ingestión de Sinicuichi (Heimia salicifolia). No se me ocurre nada igual en la larga y rica historia del arte europeo".Wasson, R. Gordon (1980) The Wondrous Mushroom Referencias Categoría:Dioses nahuas